


Wander into the Mountains

by PlumisNoctis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8), Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dragon!Cas, Knight!Winchesters, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, WIP, dragon!AU, i don't know what else to tag it as, medieval!au, shhhh just read it, supernatural creatures are called Beasts btw, there might be dean/Cas sexytimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumisNoctis/pseuds/PlumisNoctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons used to be the protectors of the Kingdom, but they left and the Kingdom built the Wall. Any contact with dragons was forbidden, Hunting as outlawed, and the Old Religion was wiped out. But there are still a few who practice the Old Religion in secret, who still Hunt on threat of banishment. Dean and Sam Winchester are two of those people. One day, it all changes when Dean meets a dragon on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, the ever lovely Jessie.  
> So this is my first fanfiction ever! If you would be so kind as to leave comments with suggestions and reviews, that would make my day 8) I hope you enjoy!  
> Sorry if it's a bit short, this was basically the introduction to the story. Next chapter the story will get rolling 8)

_Long, long ago, dragons were are protectors. There were the five oldest dragons: Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel and Lucifer. They were the most powerful dragons to have ever lived, and were the rulers of the dragons. Michael: white, the color of fresh snow, known for defeating the Great Demon and leading the Dragon Armies. Raphael: dark brown, the color of fresh tilled dirt, known for his healing breath. Gabriel: golden, the color of honey, known for his fierce protection of the Kingdom and its people. Uriel: dark grey, the color of shadows, known for his sense of absolute justice and adherence to the Law. Lucifer: silver, as bright as a newly minted coin, known for his heralding of the dawn and terrible wrath. They were known as the Dragon Council._

_Everything was peaceful, prosperous. Slowly, everything changed. The Dragon Council became corrupt, stopped watching over the Kingdom, left and never came back. The Kingdom built the Wall instead, to protect from the Forest. The dragons slowly faded into legend; the old ways went with them. Just before the dragons left, a new King was throned. A new King, a new religion, a new set of laws. Woodsmen are now hunted, when once they were heroes. The Woodsmen hunted the beasts that stalked the Red Forest, the beasts that grew too intelligent. They are still there though, hunting, protecting the Kingdom in secret so the subjects could live in peace. The dragons are still alive, still watching the Kingdom. The old ways have lived on, into this new era, though weakened._

_This new King, King Richard Roman, changed many things. This led to the Kingdom becoming less prosperous and powerful, though it was still one of the most powerful Kingdoms in the Realm. The people were shocked when he outlawed Woodsmen, for who was going to hunt with the dragons and kill the beasts? The King’s Knights became more and more powerful with the Woodsmen out of the way, and they took over protecting the Kingdom from the beasts, though they weren’t as skilled. The biggest change was, after the dragons left, that he outlawed any contact with the dragons. Any person found to be in contact with them would be banished to the Red Forest, a sentence that surely led to a painful death._

_There was resistance to the new King’s changes, at first, but the new Religion gained followers quickly. No one wanted to dwell on the Religion that gave thanks to the Forest and the dragons for protecting them when the dragons had abandoned them so quickly. Now, there are very few followers of the Old Religion, and they do so in private, for practicing the Old Religion is outlawed._

* * *

Dean was startled awake from a lovely dream he was having by a large paw to the gut and a wet tongue attacking his face. Not the greatest way to be woken up, but not the worst either. “Get off you great mangy hound!” he groaned, pushing the giant black lump of fur and muscle off the bed. Impala simply gave him a doggie grin before trotting gracefully out his bedroom door. Dean pushed himself into a sitting position, running a hand through his dusty blond hair. He got dressed quickly, pulling on his favorite soft leather breeches and a dark blue tunic.

He ambled out into to main room, a small table and a few chairs beside a merrily crackling fire taking up most of the space. Sam was already awake, chewing on a lump of bread and cutting slices of cheese to dip in jam. He finished chewing and without looking up from the book he was reading, gestured to the rest of bread and cheese. Dean sat down and they had breakfast in comfortable silence, Impala laying on the rug by the fire.

“So,” said Dean, clearing his throat. “I think I’m going to go on a long hunt today, we’re starting to run low on meat.”

Sam slowly tore his gaze from the book he was reading, looking up with a doubtful gaze. “Is that all you’ll be doing on this hunting trip?”

Dean just grinned. “Well, we have had several reports of mutilated deer right outside the Wall, and it is around that time of the month, if you know what I mean.” He shrugged, glancing at his wolf-dog.

“Besides, Impala hasn’t had proper exercise since last hunt.” Sam only raised his eyebrows. “What?! I don’t have duty for another week, I’ll be fine.”

Sam just shook his head, shaggy brown hair swishing. “Fine, fine. Just be careful, I know the patrols on the Wall have increased because of the attacks. I’m on one of them! I’ll try to keep them away, but I can’t guarantee anything.”

Dean shot him a look. “Thanks Dad, yes I’ll be careful.” He rolled his eyes and stooped to tie his boots. “I know where the usual hide-outs for these things are, and patrols don’t go anywhere near them.” He walked across the small room and grabbed his bow and sword, Impala jumping to her feet when she heard the slide of metal against leather.

Dean’s bow and sword were his pride and joy. The sword was a large double-edged hand-and-a-half, so if he needed to use a shield he could. The hilt was wrapped in worn leather, fitting perfectly to his grip from years of use. The blade was unusual though, because of the strange markings running up and down the blade. He had inherited it from his dad, who had died when Dean was young. The bow was a bit larger than from the ground to Dean’s hip, and made of a dark, polished wood. Before Dean’s father had died, he grilled Dean in the fine arts of swordsmanship and bowmanship. Now, Dean and Sam were two of the finest Knights in the Kingdom.

Dean slung his bow and bag with provisions (which he packed the night before) and strapped his sword to his waist. He checked over his checklist one last time, making sure he had enough food for the next few days (not that he couldn’t hunt and gather more if he needed too), rope, whetstone, extra arrowheads, and his favorite book for entertainment.

Sam stood up and clapped him on his back, offering a gruff "Good luck" before wandering off to another part of the house. Probably to their extensive library, the big nerd.

Dean gestured to Impala, who was at his in an instant, yellow eyes gleaming in the dawn light. "Come on, ya Imp. Time for a hunt," he said affectionately as they walked the short distance to the Wall.


	2. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hunts the werewolf and encounters more trouble than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally done with my exams and school is over in just a couple of days! So, I'm (hopefully) going to be updating more regularly... As always, love to my beautiful beta and best-friend Jessie. Comments and kudos always appreciated 8) Enjoy!
> 
> Castiel's speech in italics
> 
> (unbeta'd for now because I was excited to post this and didn't want to wait, so mistakes are all my own)

After two days and getting attacked by a couple of lesser Beasts (dispatched and bodies burnt with minimal scrapes), Dean was getting annoyed. The werewolf had moved dens before Dean could lay traps, and he wasted most of his time on tracking the goddamn thing. His bag with most of his supplies had been torn during the skirmish with the Beasts, so he had to waste even more time foraging for food. To say the least, Dean was pissed.

By the time Dean had come back from gathering food and water, dusk was falling. “Imp, it’s gonna be another cold night; sorry Baby,” he muttered to the wolf-dog. Impala just looked up at him and whined. She had been particularly antsy that day, and Dean took it as a sign that they actually had the right cave this time. He ruffled her fur and hunkered down to wait, popping a handful of blackberries in mouth.

After hours of waiting, Dean had a cramp in his leg where Impala’s heavy head rested and was growing bored. He was just considering packing up and climbing a tree to get a few hours rest when a pair of faintly glowing, sickly yellow eyes and a shuffling came from the cave mouth. Dean immediately shifted, grabbing his sword and rising into a low crouch. Impala was alert and sniffing the air, completely silent as her golden yellow eyes fixed on the werewolf.

The werewolf, looking more human than Beast with its upright (if not slightly hunched) gait and scraps of clothes except for the elongated face, razor sharp claws and fangs, and permanent snarl, loped out of the cave and towards Dean. He waited patiently until the Beast had come almost within scenting distance, the burst out of the undergrowth, sword held high and gleaming in the faint moonlight. The werewolf growled harshly and shifted into a hunting stance, features and body morphing ever so slightly to become more wolf-like. In this form, its reflexes and sight became superior. With Imp at his side and sword in hand, Dean slide easily into his hunting stance as well, letting his mind and instincts take over.

Impala shifted slightly a moment before the werewolf attacked, alerting Dean. He raised the blade quickly, slashing and catching werewolf in the arm as it lunged. The Beast drew back, circling as it tried to get at Dean’s back. Dean and Impala leaped forward, Dean going high and Impala going for the werewolf’s legs. The werewolf dodged out of the way, but they succeeded in driving it towards the rocky wall that the cave was set in. Unfortunately, it also gave the Beast more time to react, and it darted in close, tearing at Dean’s face with its claws. He managed to get another cut in, raising his sword quickly and getting the Beast in the shoulder. The Beast retreated once again, limping from Impala’s bite and bleeding from the sword cuts. “You are hunter,” it said in its growling thick voice.

“Yes,” Dean answered, circling and hoping to distract the werewolf from Impala, who was slinking around the Beast’s back. “I am Dean Winchester, perhaps you’ve heard of me.”

“Winchester,” it spat. “Of course I know of you. Ah, but what would the King think of his favorite little Knight running around, hunting the Beasts of the Red Forest?” Even with the distorted speech, the sneer was clearly evident.

Dean shook his head, a cold smile blossoming on his lips. “Well, I know one Beast who won’t get to tell him, even if you weren’t slain on sight,” he said the moment before Impala pounced, bringing the werewolf down with a solid grip on its neck with her crushing jaws. The werewolf yowled and lashed out with its claws, catching Impala with a long rake on her hind leg, but Dean quickly dispatched it with a slice to the head, directly above Imp’s jaws.

Impala released the body, sitting up with a sigh. Dean sighed as well, and as his adrenaline levels returned to normal, hissed as the gouges on his face made themselves known. At some point his lower arm also got scratched, but this wasn’t deep enough to need stitches. After allowing himself a brief respite, he started to gather branches to burn the body. ‘Only way to truly make sure it’s dead,’ Dean thought to himself. ‘Burn it.’ He finally lit the pyre and gathered his bag from the bushes as dawn was approaching. He was tired and sore, only wanting to be back in his bed, but he needed several miles between him and the fire incase anything came to investigate.

* * *

 

He actually slept until the sun was almost at its peak the next day, a deal more hours than he’s used to getting. He stretched and relieved himself, checking on Impala’s scrapes before starting on his routine. He would head back and hunt some actual meat on the way home, and the sooner he was back in the Green Forest among friendly trees the better. He packed all his stuff, which wasn’t very much, and visited the blackberry bush again before heading off, Imp bounding ahead with only a slight limp. He smiled and hurried after, not wanting her to stray too far lest she be attacked.

His good mood lasted to the very edge of the Red Forest, where Impala caught the scent of something and suddenly stuck like glue to his side. “What’s gotten into you, crazy wolf? We’re almost out of the Red, you can relax,” he said, stroking over her soft ears. She still was tense, even after they walked another ten minutes, ears flicking at every sound and eyes darting and focused.

Suddenly, a white blotch appeared in the trees ahead. At this point, the had passed from the Red into the Green Forest, which was practically a second home to Dean. He stopped and quietly drew his bow, motioning for Imp to heel. He stalked closer, and yes! It was a white deer, exceptionally rare, even in the Green Forest. Its skin would fetch a grand price in town, and deer meat was deer meat. Dean grinned and slowly notched and arrow.

He was only 30 feet from the deer and about to loose the arrow when the deer suddenly looked directly at him before tearing off into the undergrowth, too fast for Dean to shoot. He cursed and they lept into pursuit, Dean leaping over logs while Impala shot ahead. Hopefully she wouldn’t go for the throat or a haunch, but Dean had taught her well and she went for the spindly legs. It seemed that she would snap and break one of the legs, but the deer always was just ahead when the jaws would shut. Ahead, Dean could see the deer heading for a clearing and renotched the arrow, hoping to hit it once in open space.

However, those plans were cut short when he suddenly ran over Impala, standing just inside the clearing, puffed up and growling. He cursed the wolf-dog and scanned for the deer. Nowhere in sight, but the clearing was mostly filled with what looked like a giant mound of polished obsidian. Dean cocked his head, confusion filling his handsome features. “The hell...? What is this,” he muttered as he ventured closer. He was about a foot away when Impala’s low growling turned into ferocious barking, hackles standing and feet spread.

He had just turned to tell the wolf-dog to shut up when suddenly he felt the air shift behind him and a shadow suddenly appeared over his head. He froze, slowly turning in place until he was facing the mound of obsidian again. Except.... it was most definitely NOT obsidian. His head tilted back and his eyes grew as wide as saucers as his gaze followed the graceful curve of a long neck to a large head with two unearthly blue eyes boring into him. He gulped and stumbled in his haste to back away, almost dropping his bow.

The pile of what had at first appeared to be rock suddenly had legs and a tail and a neck and a head and wings that stretched as the dragon, for that is surely what it was, stood up and stretched like a cat. Though, now that he was closer, what looked black before was truly a dark blue, much like the night sky, the wings just slightly lighter. Dean gaped as the dragon’s spiked head swung around, silencing Impala’s frantic yips and barks with a look. It swung around to fix those extremely blue eyes on him again, and cocked its head exactly like Dean had done not five minutes earlier, except, you know, it was a dragon!

Hello human, suddenly rumbled through his mind, voice like a thunderstorm and most certainly not Dean’s. Dean sat down abruptly as his brain decided to take leave for a short period of time, world suddenly going black as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And apparently I am incapable of posting long chapters... sorry y'all! If you need anything cleared up, pm me and I'll try to help! I'm thinking of making a super simple map to kind help y'all out, let me know what you think of the idea and if a map with help 8)


	3. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry friends

Alright, if you haven't figured it out by now, I'm not going to finish this fic. Between falling out of love with the show (but not the characters) and the plan for this fic being MASSIVE and just not having the time for it, I'm abandoning it. Feel free to pick it up if you want!   
Thanks to everyone who has kudos'ed and commented encouraging things, y'all rock.


End file.
